Where We Belong
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When they are asked to take in another child, Lena and Stef are unsure if they have enough room but after hearing her story they decide that they can make do. But will they be able to make a safe place for this abused teen? And what happens when she begins to have feelings for Jesus? When he begins to have feelings for her? Jesus/OC. (Not set in any season)


Author's Note: Hello loves! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and remember to follow, favorite, and review! I love hearing what you guys think of the story and what you guys want more or less of. This story does not follow the show and is rated M for rape, abuse, and sex (in later chapters) so if that bothers you then I wouldn't read it. So, who else is excited for the new season of The Fosters? I can't wait to see what's going to happen yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters, I only own Cora.

* * *

**Where We Belong / NotSoAngelAnymore**  
**Chapter One**

Lena Foster took a small sip of her tea as she sat at the kitchen table thinking over her children. Brandon and Callie had graduated only a few months ago and moved into a apartment a few cities over. She remembered how scared they looked when they announced that they were going to move in together and had been dating in secret since the wedding. A smile graced her face when she thought of how happy they looked when she and Stef gave them their blessing and promised to look after Jude. Jesus and Mariana were going to be starting their senior year of high school. Lena thought they would never get over the depression stage that they went through after everything that happened with their birth mother. But now they seemed to be back to their regular selves. Jude had been doing amazing with his sister leaving, seeming sad that she was gone but not abandoned like they had feared he would feel.

A doorbell brought Lena out of her thoughts making her slightly jump before heading for the door. "Come in." She answered spotting Bill James, her children's social worker, standing on the porch. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please." He replied sitting his briefcase on the kitchen table and waited until Lena had handed him his drink before he became to speak. "How have you been, Lena."

"I know you aren't here to see how I've been going, Bill." She announced, not rudely just making a statement. "What is it that you need?"

"There's a girl." Bill began taking out a small folder out of his briefcase and handing it to Lena with a small half-smile.

"We weren't planning on taking in anymore kids." Lena answered making sure not to even glance at the folder knowing that if she read anything about a child who needed help then she would want to help out.

"It would only be for a few months until she turns eighteen." Bill commented not reaching for the folder that the woman tried to hand back. "She's a real nice kid, very quiet and keeps to herself."

"Then she shouldn't have a problem finding a home." A voice came from the doorway making both turn to look at the blonde police officer who came down dressed for work. Stef grabbed a cup of coffee before moving to stand next to her wife.

"Just read the folder and call me tomorrow to let me know you're final answer." Bill answered standing up and walking forwards the door with a small frown on his face. He knew that this was the girl's only chance before she was going to be sent to a group home and he hoped that they would say yes.

_**~~~~J&C~~~~**_

"If you stare at that folder any harder you're going to burn a hole through it." Stef whispered as she watched Lena stare at the folder on the bed. The kids had gone to bed a hour ago leaving the two woman in their room laying in bed with the folder sitting on the dresser. Seeing Lena's expression, Stef continued. "We can't afford another person, especially a teenager."

"I know but you heard what Bill said, it would only be a couple months." Lena commented looking over at her partner then back at the thin folder wondering just what the few papers inside said. Letting out a soft sigh, she walked over and grabbed the folder before climbing back in bed.

Lena sucked in a breath when she opened the folder, shocked as Stef pulled out pictures of a petite brunette teen who was covered in bruises and cuts. Tears swam in both of their eyes as they looked over the photos realizing that they had to take this girl.


End file.
